Dans l'ombre d'Alice
by Tcharlie
Summary: Le pays des merveilles est un monde où rêves et espoir sont roi mais que se passerait-il si tout déraillait .Adieu merveille, bonjour folie . (The Big Four)
1. Prologue

Tic... Tic... Tic...

-"Aujourd'hui est un jour différent... Murmura la reine de coeur

-En quoi l'est-il dont ? l'interrogea le chapelier

-Nous allons disparaitre... Laissé la place à des nouveaux ."Répondit le lapin blanc, regardant sa montre .

Tic-tic...

-"Quatre nouveaux, un grand changement .Nous n'étions que les merveilles et le cauchemar d'Alice .Ils ne sont différents, bien trop pour que tout reste identique .Continua le chat

-Si on doit disparaitre aujourd'hui ! Terminons-en avec une tasse de thé ! "Cria le chapelier

Tous se mirent à table, profitant des derniers instants .Le lapin blanc resta de côtés, fixant sa montre à gousset avec un air inquiet...

Tic... Tic... Tic... T-

Et tout disparut .


	2. Chapitre 1 Je veux changer

-"Maison de correction de Houndsditch ? C'est plutôt un asil oui!Le pire ,c'est sans aucun doutes Jack...  
-Bonjour madame Fillberg .  
-Bah,tien .L'voila ."

Madame Fillberg était le cliché de la vieille mégère ou encore de celle qui savait tout sur tout le monde ...On ne l'aimait pas ,elle n'aimait personne ,la seule loi qu'elle respectait était celle de l'argent .Donnez lui quelques pièce et elle vous dira tout se qu'elle sait .Ne lui donnez rien et vous serez sont sujet préféré .Ses cheveux blanc était attaché maladroitement en un chignon et sa robe rapiècé était dans un bien piètre état ,pour pas changer du style de cette ville .

-"Qu'est s'tu veux ,l'détraqué ?Demanda t'elle  
-Je viens chercher les cachets pour Monsieur Pitch .  
-Un homme courageux ."

Jack ne prit pas la peine de répondre ,il récupéra la sac en papier et donna sa poignée de pièce à la langue de vipère avant de sortir en un silence .

Dehors ,rien de bien spéciale ,on était en 1919 .Le peu de soldat revenu réparaient les degats de leur combat .Les rues était etroites et souvent noir de crasse .Les filles de jouent enccombraient les rues .On pouvait pas leur en vouloir ,les temps était dure mais ils l'avaient toujours été ,non? Le jeune homme tira sur les manches de sa veste usée ,elle était trop courte de dix bon centimètre .Un vent froit s'engouffra dans la rue faisant frissoné Jack .

-"Autant y aller maintenant ,avant prendre froid .Manquerait plus que ça ...Chuchotta l'adolescent  
-Parle 'cor tout seul le détraqué ? "

Jack releva le regard pour voir son reflet dans une plaque de métal .Il était grand ,fin ...Trop fin . Ses cheveux brun était dans tout les sens .Son visage taché par la crasse de cette ville était blanc comme neige .Le brun releva encore un peu les yeux pour voir un agent , .C'était un ivrogne avec ,disait on des techniques pas très "légal ".Tabassé ,voler ,tuer ,... Pour lui ,repressenter la loie voulait dire pouvoir faire ce qu'il nous chantait .

-" Aller ! Sinon ...Commença l'agent  
-Sinon quoi m'sieu ?"

Jack pencha la tête pour voir la silhouette imposante de Nord ,un orphelin .

-"Nord ...Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Le docteur sait que tu es la ?Murmura  
-Possible . J'viens chercher Jack . Y a un probleme avec lui ?  
-Non,non,biensur que non. Aller filer ."

L'agent poussa Jack en direction de Nord .Celui-ci était plutôt épaix ,il avait aussi les cheveux blond platine et un début de barbe .Il sortait souvent de l'asile pour aller en ville et Nord faitsait peur à la plupart des gens parce qu'il était extrêment agressif et fort ...Le contraire de Frost .

Jack soupira et suivit Nord,un de ses amis ,jusqu'à la maison de correction .

* * *

-"HAAAAAAROOOOOOOLD!"

Hiccup réprima un frisson ,si son père l'appelait comme ça ,c'était surement pas pour le félicité ...Hahaha...Son père? Le félicité ? Dans ses rêves les plus fous peut-être mais sinon...Le brun monta encore un peu jusqu'au sommet de la petite coline qui une fois à son sommet donnait une vue magnifique sur Berk,sa petite île ... Ou le caillou qui lui servait de prison . Croyez le ou non,le rêve de l'adolescent était de quitter cette ile...Son père et ses critiques ... Partir loin ... Aller en Ecosse .Pourquoi la ba ? Aucune idée... C'était juste une intuision ...

-"Miaou?"

Harold s'assit et ramena ses jambes contre lui . Alors que Krokmou,son chat,lui léchait la joue .Son père ,le maire de la seule ville de cette ile ,attendait de son fils un talent en sport et des amis par tonne et son fils avait essayé mais le résultat n'était pas terrible ...Il était nul en sport et son seul ami était la boule de poils noir à ses côtè jeune homme laissa le temps s'écouller jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et laisse place à la lune ,il redressa alors la tête pour croisé les yeux vert de son chat .

-"Allons -y Krokmou..."

Harold tira sur le bas de sa blouse verte et egarda un instant ses pieds avant de se lever pour retourner chez lui en imaginant ce que lui repprocherait encore son père.

* * *

-"Ca fait dix ans ! DIX ANS !"  
-"Mérida ! Une fille de ton rang n'ausse pas le ton!"  
-"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

La rousse claqua la porte avec une tel force que les murs du manoir tremblèrent .Elle lança son arc sur son lit et jura jusqu'à manquer d'air . Sa mère , ses règles ,sa mine snob... Tout chez cette femme rendait sa fille folle de rage . Elle avait été adoptée ou pire ! Volée !

C'était impossible,elle le savait . Mérida ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père ...

La belle essuya du revert de la main les larmes qui c'était formée au coin de ses yeux .Ca faisait dix ans que chaque année sa mère lui disait que l'année d'après ,elle pourrait avoir sa journée d'anniversaire de libre , un jour sans ses cours et ses "obligation" . Un jour ou elle pourrait vivre à sa façon en écosse .Pourtant ,chaque année sa mère prévoyait une fête avec toute l'écosse !Une soirée où l'adolescente devrait oublier le pantalon d'homme qu'elle aimait porter pour mettre l'une des robes que sa mère lui avait choisie ,c'est-a-dire ,très lourde ,très peu confortable et très chère .Une des femmes de ménage frappa à la porte avant de rentrer .

-"Le diner est servi et l'on demande votre présence ..."  
-"Dis à ma mère que je ne veux ni la voir ,ni l'entendre!"  
-"Voulez vous que je modifie votre phrase pour échapper au repas madame ?"  
-"Ouais et arrêtes de m'appeler madame ! On dirait que tu parles à ma mère ! Est ce que je suis têtue et est ce que je ne fait pas attention aux rêves des autres ? HM?! J'crois pas !Nan!"

La femme partit sans rien rajouter alors que Mérida se jeter dans son lit .

* * *

-"J'aimerai sortir Miss Bloom..."

Raiponce était pour la énième fois dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelina , elle voulait sortir pour profiter de la vie et voir d'autre gens ...D'autre monde ...Pour pourvoir ...Vivre! La blonde ne voulait plus rester ici...Elle avait 16 ans! Elle pouvait sortir ,non?

-"Raitonce..."  
-"C'est Raiponce madame..."  
-"NE M'INTEROMPT PAS!"

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et hocha doucement la tête .

-"Alors...Craiponce...Es tu adoptée?"  
-"Non...M-Mais..."  
-"As tu 18 ans ? "  
-"No-Non plus mais ..."  
-"Demande rejetée . Sort."  
-"SORT!"

La blonde courut dehors ,monta les marches du premier puis du second escalier et ouvrit la porte du grenier ,tira ses long cheveux blond à l'intérieur et referma la porte en délicatesse .Ce grenier,c'est à dire sa chambre était colorée ... AU fur et à mesure du temps , ses murs avait été couvert de ses peintures...Elle aimait les peindre pour lui faire oublier la misère dans laquelle elle vivait .

Raiponce avait été abandonné quand elle n'était qu'une enfant ...Elle n'avait jamais su le pourquoi du comment et personne ne l'avait jamais su... La blonde avait été l'une des première à rejoindre l'orphelinat de Miss Bloom,enfin ,de Gothel Bloom. Une femme charmante d'après les hommes mais qui ne vieillissait jamais d'après les enfants ...Pour les autres ,aucun des enfant n'était abandonné , elle les tuait juste pour avoir leur jeunesse .

Pour l'adolescente,elle était une bien faitrisse ...

Il lui restait deux ans avant de pouvoir sortir ... Parce qu'elle le savait ,elle comme tout les autres enfants. Les gens adoptent les goss ... Pas les enfants et encore moins les ados .Pourtant ...Elle le savait ,demain ,tout serait différent ...

* * *

PARDON pour l'orthographe!

Pas frapper !Pas frapper :O


	3. Chapter 2 : Raiponce et Jack

Le lendemain était un jour unique pour chacun des adolescents :c'était le jour de leur anniversaire .

Jack se leva sur et se cogna au lit au dessus de lui .Nord ronflait juste au dessus de lui ,rendant toute envie de se rendormir impossible .Le brun se glissa en dehors du lit pour tomber ,sur les fesses .Au joie… La journée commençait bien .Le jeune homme tira sur son pyjama pour se glisser en dehors de la chambre jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Pitch .Trois petit coups sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en grinçant .La Tête du psychologue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte .Il était très grand fin,les yeux brun et les cheveux noir . Toujours vétu de noir , il faisait craquer la plupart des veuves qui passaient de temps à autre à la maison de correction pour donner de leur temps aux enfants .

-« Mm…Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
-« J'aimerai avoir ma séance maintenant pour avoir le reste de la journée livre … »  
-« Mm…Ton anniversaire …C'est juste . Rentre .»

La porte s'ouvrit d'avantage laissant assez d'espace pour que l'adolescent puisse rentrer . Le bureau de monsieur Pitch était bien connu des enfants ,le papier peint autre fois beige était brun et décollé par endroit ,la moquette était taché et en bien piètre état . Une odeur de cigare imprégnait le pièce . Jack s'installa sur le canapé en velour rouge tandis que le psy prit un carnet .

-« Alors … Jack…Reprenons depuis le début , d'où viennent tes peurs ? Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu fou ?»  
-« Je ne suis pas fou et je crois que tout à commencé à la mort de ma sœur … »

Le reste de leur conversation restera dans ce bureau .

Jack ressortit une petite heure après ,comme d'habitude, cette visite ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé voir même pas du tout . Le brun s'habilla et prit une pomme rouge dans la cuisine pour enfin pouvoir profiter de sa journée .Il couru et claqua la porte derrière lui, réveillant toute la quitta le centre ville et se retrouva à la campagne ,devant un orphelinat . La battisse était grande et avait l'air luxueuse et vivre la avait l'air d'être le paradis . Pourtant les enfants avaient l'air triste et c'était bien une chose que Jack détestait . Il poussa le portail et alla vers le premier groupes d'enfant .

Ils jouèrent à chat ,à cache-cache et le jardin devint rapidement un champ de bataille . Les enfants riaient et couraient après Jack qui fut bloqué par une femme .

-« Quiiiiiiiiii êtes vous ?! »

Cette voie lui arracha une grimace . Elle était aigue et désagréable .Le jeune homme vit un petit papier sur son costume pourpre : « Gothel Bloom ». C'était qui ? Hum ? La directrice ? Une futur mère ou juste une madame je-fais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?

-« Je suis Jack Frost. »  
-« Et que fais tu ici ?»  
-« bah … J'espère donné aux enfants le sourire qu'ils méritent . »  
-« Qu'ils méritent ? Ce n'est qu'une bande de bon à rien ! Ce sont des orphelin de guerre et la plupart ne quittera jamais cette orphelinat . »  
-« Et pourquoi madame ? »

La femme sembla irrité et planta son regard dans celui du brun

-« Parce qu'ils sont à moi ! A MOI ! »

Jack se retint de rire et un des orphelins ouvrit en grand le portail .

-« A nous la liberté ! » Cria le petit

Jack couru parmis les enfants qui sortaient jusqu'à se retrouver dans une épaisse forêt .Sur ce coup ,il allait avoir des ennuis ,de très gros ennuis …Le soleil commençait à ce coucher alors qu'il découvrait un magnifique lac couvert de glace . Il marcha sur la glace et ce laissa glisser jusqu'au centre de l'étendue d'eau c'est-à-dire jusqu'à l'endroit le plus fragile . La glace se fissura doucement et le brun fut prit de panique . Il tenta de faire un pas en avant mais la glace se brisa . L'adolescent se rattrapa à ce qu'il pouvait mais tout ce qu'il eut fut un bout de bois courbé à son extrémité …

Raiponce était enroulée dans ses cheveux ,elle était du genre à se lever tôt . Tout les jours à sept heures précise ,elle se levait pour faire ses corvées mais la … C'était un jour magique ,c'était son anniversaire .Elle aurait voulu partir, explorer le monde ,connaître d'autre personne ,…Mais Miss Bloom ne voulait pas la laisser sortir ,même pas pour son anniversaire … Elle resterait donc enfermé dans sa chambre tel une princesse dans sa tour .Raiponce se « déballa » et prit le temps de faire une tresse avec ses long cheveux blond .Puis,elle descendit ,nettoya la maison ,relut des livres qu'elle connaissait par coeur et fit un gâteau pour son annif .La blonde retourna dans sa chambre ,elle était triste voir même déçue .Elle regarda le monde derrière sa fenêtre et se redressa quand un adolescent commença à jouer avec les enfants . Qui était ce ? Que faisait il la ?

Quand la directrice descendit dans le jardin ,l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre pour descendre . Qu'allait elle faire ? Rien …. Elle avait bien trop peur de Gothel.

Quand elle descendit les marches menant au jardin ,les enfants sortaient tous . La blonde ne se posait qu'une question :J'y vais ou pas ?

Elle pouvait sortir et enfin découvrir le monde … Elle pouvait échapper à Miss Bloom … Raiponce aurait pu être vivante mais le monde dehors lui faisait tellement …Peur .Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à voir l'adolescent courir avec les enfants . Ce fut lui qui la déscida . Raiponce couru avec l'espoir de le rattraper mais il la sema en entrant dans la forêt.

-« Attendez ! »

Il ne l'entendit pas ,ce gars était aussi rapide qu'un lapin …Il évitait les arbres et échappa au regard de la blonde .

-« M-Mon-Monsieur ? »

Rien…Pas une réponse . La blonde commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait …Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux faire demi-tour .Elle retourna sur ses pas et passa à quelques pas d'un lac magnifique étrangement couvert de glace .

Après plusieurs heures et la nuit tombée ,Raiponce fut obligée de constatée qu'elle était tout simplement perdue .Raiponce était en larme et regrettait son grenier .  
-« Je-Je veux rentrer ! »

La blonde trouva un rocher beaucoup plus grand qu'elle couvert de plantes grimpante . L'adolescent essuya ses larmes en tirant sur sa manche et s'appuya contre le fameux rocher .

S'appuyer et un bien grand mot vu que derrière les plantes grimpantes il n'y avait que le vide .

Et Raiponce tomba dans un trou sans fin . 


	4. Chapter 3: Mérida et Hiccup

Mérida commença à frapper son lit avec son épée .Elle était sur les nerfs. C'était son anniversaire ,non ? Elle aurait du avoir tout les droits aujourd'hui !Elle aurait du pouvoir avoir sa journée libre !Sa mère ne pouvait elle pas comprendre ?Ne pouvait elle pas réfléchir l'espace d'un instant ?N'avait elle pas été jeune !? Nous étions en 2010 !Pourquoi s'entêtait elle a vivre comme …Comme au moyen age ?!

La rousse s'imagina plus tard ,les cheveux blanc lisse et agissant comme ça mère .Elle fit une grimace et frappa un peu plus fort le lit avec son épée ,si bien qu'elle resta coincée dans le bois .

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup alors que Mérida venait juste de libéré l'épée du bois .La fille à la chevelure de feu cacha l'arme derrière son dos et à voir la réaction de sa mère , elle n'avait rien vu .

-« Tu aurais pu frapper . Sauf si ca aussi ce n'est pas une chose à faire pour des gens de notre rang . »

-« Mérida … »

-« Mérida quoi ?! Mérida fait pas si !Mérida fait pas ca ! Mérida ne profite pas de ton anniversaire parce que je suis ta mère et que j'aime contrôler ta vie ! »

-« Mérida ! Une fille… »

-« de ton rang n'hausse pas le ton ! Je sais ! »

-« Arrêta ça ! »

-« Je veux vivre MA vie ! Pas la tienne ! »

-« Tu vivras la vie que je t'ai choisie ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Soit prête dans 20 minutes ! »

La mère claqua la porte en faisant trembler les murs du manoir . Le lit grinça et le pied se brisa . Hors de question qu'elle descende à cette fête . Hors de question qu'elle écoute sa mère .Elle prendrait sa propre voie . Son regard s'arrêta sur le balcon .

-« Je prendrai la voie des airs »

Il y eut une épée qui tomba puis un carquois et un arc qui tombèrent dans 50 centimètre de neige .Puis il y eut une tache orange qui s'étala .Mérida repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et récupéra ses armes avant de courir jusqu'aux écuries .Elle monta sur le dos d'Angus et partit au triples galot jusqu'a la plus haute colline d'Ecosses, un lieu qu'elle aimait par dessus tout car c'était celui ou elle l'avait l'impression d'avoir tout les droit , d'être libre , d'être ... Une princesse !Une idée délirante mais qui avait le don de faire rire la rousse . Une fois en haut, la où si l'on se mettait sur la pointe des pieds ,on pouvait toucher les nuages ,la rousse prit ses armes et sourit . Il n'y avait rien grand chose à faire ici ,il fallait juste profiter de la liberté et ça ,elle savait le faire . Angus semblait terrifié ,il recula et puis comme brutalement poussé ,il partit au galop laissant Mérida surprise et surtout au milieu des bois avec pour rentrer: Ses pieds . Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas rentrer , pas sans Angus , pas sans son seul ami,le seul qui la comprenne. 

NUT-NUT-NUT-

Harrold grogna enentendant le mélodieux son de son réveil .Il se retourna dans ses couvertures avant de se lever . Il s'habilla rapidement alors que son père dormait encore . Il mit Krokmou dans son sac à dos et descendit sur la pointe des pieds .Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour vivre cette journée à fond ,il avait son ticket au fond de sa poche ,bien qu'il se sente coupable, il n'y avait que ça pour le "libérer" . Malheureusement son père était la ,dans la cuisine , un tablier rose à coeur autour de la taille .Stoïk préparait sans aucun doutes le déjeuné ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ...

-"Je peux savoir ou tu vas d'aussi bonne heure ?"

-"Je vais profiter de mon anniversaire ?"

-"Surement pas,tu as entrainement de foot et puis tu dois aller faire un tour avec des jeunes de ton age ... Rustik par exemple,il est très bien,il a une copine ,il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot,..."

Stoïk se retourna et ne vit personne,il parlait au vide ...Il couru dehors et tout ce qu'il vit fut son fils sur un bateau,il connaisait son cap :l'Ecosse.

Une fois sur la terre ferme ,Hiccup se sentit beaucoup plus "vivant".Il courut jusqu'à être bout de soufle,il quitta le port et traversa la ville ,il passa devant un manoir ou des dizaines de gens avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose .Une femme en robe verte l'arrêta .

-"Auriez vous vu ma fille ?!"  
-"N-Non, D-Désolé madame ..."

Elle le poussa pour continuer ses recherches , le brun fahit tribucher et repartit tout en se disant que les écossais n'était pas des plus sympa, c'était peut-être des centaines de Rustik...L'adolescent fit une grimace avant d'acheter une carte dans une librairie ou on lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu la fille qui vivait au manoir .Il c'était contenté de dire qu'il n'était pas d'ici. Alors le vendeur le fit sortir du magasin et ferma pour faire des "recherches" .Décidément les gens d'ici lui faisait presque regretter l'île de Berk...L'adolescent regarda sa carte et avança un peu à l'aveugle ,ce fiant à sa carte .

C'est quand le soir tomba et qu'Hiccup se retrouva au milieu de nul part qu'il comprit qu'il était perdu . Il ne comprenait pas ... Il avait pourtant suivit sa carte ...D'ITALIE ! Sa carte était une carte de Rome et pas d'Ecosse ! Fichu vendeur ! Une fille fait une fugue et il donne la mauvaise carte à un touriste ! Hiccup s'imaginait déjà mort de faim,son corp retrouver par un goss qui serait perturbé toute sa vie par cette découverte ...

L'adolescent se résigna à avancer ,son père lui avait dit un jour :" Si tu te perds un jour , continu toujours tout droit ,y a bien un jour ou t'arriveras à la frontière !"*

Au lieu de trouver la frontière ,le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec une rousse qui ressemblait plus à une furie qu'à autre chose ...

-"Euh...Ca va ?"demanda Hiccup

-"A ton avis ?! Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!"Répondit la rousse

-"P-pardon...Je ...J'voulais pas ..."

-"Mon cheval!J'ai perdu mon cheval!"

-"Ton cheval?"

-"Oui,cette chose à quatre pattes,que l'on peut monté,qui mange des carottes !Si tu ne vois pas ,c'est que tu es aussi débile que tu en as l'air!"

-"Calme toi,je voulais pas..."

-"Aide moi et tais toi."

Aimable la rousse ,si ceux d'écosse était tous comme elle ,il ne tarderai pas a devenir fou ou tout simplement à adorer Rustik et sa bande. Le jeune soufla et continua ses recherche tout en modissant son idée de grand voyage en écosse .Il resta bien deux heures a regarder derrière les arbres ou loin dans la foret avant de remonter sur cette colline ou il avait vu la rousse et de soulever une pierre .

-"C'est un cheval,pas un poney."Pesta la rousse

-"Oui,ben si tu crois que ton cheval est encore ici c'est que tu es félée ."Répondit sur le même ton l'adolescent.

La rousse passa du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde et le brun se couvrit la bouche avait il vraiment dit ca ? Ce n'était pas son genre . La fille se rapprocha,poing serrer ,prête à le frapper . Hiccup se protégea à l'aide de ses bras mais au lieu de recevoir le coup tant redouté ,il entendit un cri .Quand il écarta ses bras,le jeune homme fut surpris de voir la rousse au bord d'un trou entrein de pester . Elle glissait et prit dans un élan de courage ,hiccup attrapa ses mains alors qu'elle tombait.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous triple idiot?Lache moi!"

-"Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber dans ce ... Ce terrier !"

Effectivement ,ce n'était qu'un terrier à la taille affolante .Hiccup aurait aisement put se redresser et la tirer bien qu'elle soit assez lourde mais une chose ,une ombre en forme de main attrapa la cheville de l'écossaise et la tira vers les profondeurs . Hiccup grogna en se sentant glisser .

Quelques instant plus tard ,il n'y eut qu'un cri et Hiccup glissa dans le terrier entrainant avec lui l'écossaise et son chat .

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le trou qui se refermait au dessus d'eux .


	5. Chapter4: Un monde nouveau

Jack fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux ,une paire de pied face à battit des paupière un moment tout en regardant qui l'écrasait . Sur son torse , une jolie blonde endormie ,une ...Chose à la tignasse rousse ? qui ronflait comme un ours et enfin , un adolescent aux cheveux brun .Ces trois personnes sur lui , le brun était incapable de bouger alors, il regarda autour de lui . Plus loin , à un peu moins d'un mètre un baton qui lui rappelait vaguement quelques chose... Jack tendit le bras ,éffleurant du bout des doigts le morceau de bois .Il jura avant d'essayer encore une fois pour enfin le saisir.

-"Oui,Oui!Je l'ai !"S'écria l'adolescent

Le jeune homme tenta de pousser l'adolescent au sommet de cette pile humaine ,celui-ci ne bougea pas . Il grogna ,se retourna et sembla se rendormir . Le jeune Frost râla et réfléchit à une autre solution . Il se contenta de frapper sur la tête de la chose rousse .La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ,cette "chose" se leva d'un coup envoyant voltiger l'autre gars et en effrayant la blonde à la chevelure étonnante .Une fois libéré du poids des autres ,Jack ne prit pas la peine de se lever , il partit dans un fou rire tout en se tenant les côtes.

-"Parce que ça te fait rire triple idiot?!"Explosa la chose qui se révéla être une fille  
-"Triple idiot?"

Jack fronça les sourcils tout en se relevant et en s'appuyant sans aucune délicatesse sur son bout de bois .Alors que l'autre gars ramassait les cheveux blond de la jolie fille.

-"Laisse tomber ." Râla la rousse "Quelqu'un peut me dire où nous sommes ?"  
-"Si je le savais , je ne serais déjà plus la ."Répondit Jack , toujours son sourire agassant sur les lèvres .  
-"Je...Je ne sais pas mais ..mais ... J'-J'aime pas ça ..."

A peine sa phrase achevée , la blonde arracha ses cheveux blond des mains du brun et s'enroula dedans . Le gars au sac à dos regarda autour d'eux alors que Jack riait en voyant la rousse s'énerver . Il faisait noir et on ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre ...Alors ,il souppira .

-"Je pense que nous sommes sous terre ."Finit il par lacher.  
-"Sous terre? "S'étrangla la rousse  
-"Nous sommes tombé dans un terrier ,je te rappel ."Coupa le jeune homme  
-"Je suis tomber dans le lac gelé ..."Ce souvint Jack  
-"Et moi en le cherchant ,dans une espèce de grotte ! Ou de trou géant ! "S'écria la blonde  
-"Donc ,la théorie de truc tiens la route . Attend ... Tu me cherchais?"Poursuivit "l'idiot"

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre , un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis un raclement de gorge .

-"Wo,wo,wo! Ca sort d'où ça ?"S'écria la rousse  
-"Tais toi!" cria Jack

-"Jack,Raiponce,Hiccup et Mérida vous avez était choisis ..."Commença une voix  
-"Et c'est une chose ? "Murmura la blonde  
-"C'est bien plus que ç monde nouveau est sur le point d'être dévoilé . Un monde parfait qui ne demande qu'à être gouverné!Et vous avez été choisi pour régner à votre maniére et avec justice sur une partie de se nouveau monde ."  
-"A notre manière , sérieusement ?" Demanda Mérida  
-"Exactement .Dans ce monde , tout est différent .Alors vous aussi vous allez devoir changer , rien de bien important ..."

Puis plus rien , la voix ne dit plus rien . Mérida et Jack s'éxtasière sur cette opportunitée .Raiponse s'émerveilla à cette idée,adieu le vieux grenier ,bonjour le merveilleux chateau!Seul Hiccup semblait se méfié et il était décidé à ne pas garder ça pour lui .

-"Vous n'y croyait tout de même pas ? Si des monde se créaient comme ça on le saurait ,non? Et puis si c'était vrai , pourquoi nous ? Nous ne sommes que des goss ! Et encore ,vos famille , vos amis ? Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner !"s'écria Hiccup

Jack sembla s'assombrir à la fin de sa phrase,son expression devint dur et il finit par lacher

-"Fait ce que tu veux ,part si ça te chante !Va voir tes amis et ta famille mais moi , rien ne me retiens à Londre ."  
-"M-Moi non plus..."murmura la blonde  
-"Je ne veux pas rentrer ."Pesta la rousse .  
-"Mais...Mais votre vie ..."Bafouilla Hiccup  
-"Notre vie ? Et toi ? Si tu as tant envie de rentrer , pourquoi ne parles tu que de nos vies Hi-Hiccup ,c'est ça?"Répondit Raiponce  
-"C'est ...C'est juste que ...Je n'en ai pas envie de rentrer, pas le moins du monde ...Rien ne me retiens non plus mais je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une erreur, surtout toi Mérida."Répondit Hiccup

La rousse ignora la remarque du jeune homme bien décidé à régné à sa façon et à ne plus avoir de à coup ,quatre miroirs sortirent de nul part , face aux adolescents. Chacun contempla son reflet curieux ,Raiponce fut la première à voir un changement . La crasse sur son visage disparut , ses cheveux sale devinrent briant et sa robe rapiécée de changea en une magnifique robe rose . La chose qui l'interessa le plus fut la couronne qui apparut sur le sommet de son crâne .Ensuite se fut le tour de Mérida qui perdit -pour son plus grand malheur - son jeans abimer et sa blouse diforme . A la place, elle eut droit à une robe verte émeraude et comme l'autre fille une couronne des plus discrète .Son arc dans le dos et un carquoi à la taille , elle se dit qu'au fond la vie ici ne devait pas être si terrible que ça .Hiccup posa son sac avant de regarder à nouveau son reflet ,sa blouse verte trop grande et ses bras fin . Tout à coup,il prit vingts bon centimètre . Ses vêtement dans les quels il flottait à son habitude devinrent vite trop petit et furent rapidement remplacé par une"armure noir " qui le faisait ressemblait à un gerrier ...Il fixa son reflet comme si c'était un étrangé qui était face à lui. Son sac à dos sembla rétrécir et se déchira . A la place de la petite boule de poil qu'était krokmou ce fut un gragon qui sortit du sac . Hiccup recula , prit de panique avant de reconnaitre son meilleurami . Puis, fut enfin le tour de Jack qui était toujours appuyé sur son bout de bois .Ses yeux devinrent bleu clair comme la glace ,ses cheveux changèrent rapidement de coulzur pour un blanc semblable à la neige et sa veste devint doucement un sweat bleu . Jack recula et tribucha pour finir sur les fesses.

-"Avant de vous confier à chacun votre royaume , je me dois de vous prévénir d'une chose .Nous connaissons votre plus grande peur et ici,la seule règle est de ne jamais faire face à ses peurs . Dans le cas contraire chacun d'entre vous subira une perte, une "punition " alors tachaient de ne jamais faire face à vos cauchemart...D'une autre part, un don vous serra attribué,vous les connaitrez en temps voulu."

La voix se tut et les miroirs disparurent laissant le plaisir aux adolescent de voir les changement des un et des autres .

-"Ho mon dieu...C'est toi Hiccup?"S'étrangla Raiponce  
-"Oui,c'est si surprenant?"Le brun haussa les sourcils

Le rire de Mérida se fit entendre et des grognement de la part de Jack aussi

-"Bon sang! Vous l'avez vu ?! "Plaça la rousse entre deux fou rire  
-"Ca va ,ca va ! J'ai les cheveux blanc et alors ?Au moins, je n'ai pas une tignasse comme la tienne MOI!"Rétorqua l'adolescent  
-"Répète pour voir!"Hurla la rousse  
-"Tu m'as entendu !"

Mérida sauta sur Jack et Hiccup couru sur les deux ados pour les séparer . Quatre porte apparurent ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la dispute des deux ados .

-"La peur d'être oublié...La peur de perdre la confiance des autres...La peur d'être seul ...La peur d'être incapable de sauver ...Quatre peur: les face à une porte et donnez le nom de votre royaume .Cette porte est tout ce qu'il vous sépare de votre nouvelle vie ."

La voix se tut ,pour de bon cette fois . Chacun se posta face à une porte sans savoir ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côtès .

-"Solaria!"Cria Raiponce  
-"La nouvelle Ecosse !" Dit Mérida  
-"snow ridge" Répondit Jack en haussant les épaules .  
-"Berk"lacha Hiccup  
-"Attend , tu as droit à n'importe quel nom et tu choisis "Berk?" "S'étonna Mérida  
-"Mon royaume mes choix ."

Avec cette phrase , Hiccup mit fin à la conversation . C'est vrai , il pouvait choisir n'importe quel nom mais Berk semblait être comme une évidence . Le jeune homme ne voulait pas oublié d'où il venait et se nom le lui rappèlerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours .Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant et chacun traversa ,prêt à avoir une vie de rêve.


	6. Chapter5:J'ai besoin de toi

Ca faisait trois mois et pourtant aucun des quatres ados ne semblait avoir le mal du pays ,chacun avait eut un royaume de rêve qu'il savait géré à merveille .

* * *

Raiponce reignait sur Solaria avec sagesse et avec une joie de vivre qu'elle aimait partager. Chaque matin , elle quittait son chateau pour faire le tour du royaume en prenant soin de slauer chaque habitant ,des fêtes avaient lieu tout les vendredi mettant à l'honneur la musique et la danse ,tout ça dans un cadre magnifique et surtout,toujours avec le blonde devint en quelque jours une princesse des plus talentueuse au plaisir de son peuple .

Et un matin , elle se leva à sept heures comme les autres jours .Par nostalgie au moment de choisir sa tenue , elle prit la robe rose qu'elle portait à son arrivée .Elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en franchissant la porte ,de la foule qui l'avait accueillit ,des sourires de chacun . De la joie qu'elle avait ressentit par la suite et qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté depuis son arrivée . Alors, elle couru en bas , dans la salle à mangé . Au lieu de retrouvé une salle remplie de personnelle et de plat plus appétissant les uns que les autres , elle se retrouva dans une salle affreusement vide . La blonde se dit que les serviteurs dormaient et puis ,elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, leur travaille était tellement dur... Il méritait une journée de congé ! La princesse se promit de créer un jour de congé pour tout le monde tout les trois mois. Raiponce descendit alors les escalier la séparant de la porte d'entrée ,se promettant de s'achetter quelque chose à manger en route . Quand elle ouvrit les deux grandes portes la séparant de royaume ,un vent violent s'engoufra dans le château étaignant toute les bougies . Le ciel était couvert , ne laissant aucune place au soleil ,laissant la ville dans une pénombre ,lui donnant un aspect de film d'horreur .Raiponce déglutit ,elle n'aimait pas avoir peur et tout à coup une phrase lui revint à l'esprit :"Nous connaissons votre plus grande peur et ici,la seule règle est de ne jamais faire face à ses peurs . Dans le cas contraire chacun d'entre vous subira une perte, une "punition " alors tachaient de ne jamais faire face à vos cauchemart..."

La peur de la blonde était d'être seule,d'être oublié,d'être abandonnée .

-"Je ...Je ne suis pas seule ... Ce n'est pas ma peur , il y a surement quelqu'un ."Murmura la blonde

Alors ,pour la première fois depuis trois mois, elle tressa ses cheveux . La blonde partit en direction de la ville , laissant les portes du chateau ouverte .Si elle n'était pas seule quelqu'un ira au chateau et fermera les portes dans le cas contraire ,elle ne retournerait pas au chateau . En ville ,ce n'était pas plus accueillant , les rues avaient un air post-apocalyptique et ne rassurait en rien la belle . Raiponce fit plusieurs maison mais resortit toujours avec le même résultat, les maisons était vide ,comme si tout le monde avait du partir rapidement .Comme si il y avait un grand dangé dans la ville .Raiponce alla dans l'un des rares restaurant de Solaria et fouilla la cuisine avec le même résultat :RIEN. Pourtant ce fut différent , il y eut un bruit . Quelque chose de normal mais dans l'état dans lequel était la ville tout lui semblait étrange . Alors , Raiponce regarda la table où était exposé des dizaines de couteaux . Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans rien pour se protéger .

La blonde resortit armée...Armée d'une poê tremblait et n'importe qui aurait pu voir que quelque chose clochait ,qu'elle avait peur ,horriblement peur .La belle suivit le bruit et finit dans une des ruelles de Solaria , un cul de sac . Unbrouillard épais se répendit sur le sol et monta jusqu'à la taille de la princesse . Ce bruit ... Il ressemblait à une vieille boite à musique .Raiponce avança jusqu'à être à un mètre ou deux du bout de la rue alors ,une petite fille en robe blanche apparu,dos à l'adolescente qui baissa sa poêle. Des boucles blondes , un ruban rouge ,Raiponce reconnu Rebecca ,une petite fille des plus adorable qui accompagnait souvent la princesse.

-"Rebecca... Rebecca ...C'est moi ... Raiponce , la princesse...Viens ..."

Un rire enfantin se fit entendre , loitain , douteux ,sinistre . Puis Rebecca leva les brains comme un pantain l'aurait fait quand l'on tire sur ses ficelles.

-"Un...Deux...Trois... Ho Raiponce!Joue avec moi!"

Rien de doux dans sa voix ,rien d'innocent,rien qui donne l'impression que celle qui parle soit la petite Rebecca.

-"Je...Je ..non,je ne veux pas jouer , c'est pas le moment ...Rebecca ... Viens avec moi."

La voix de Raiponce se fit presque implorante .

-"Un...Deux...Trois...Ho Raiponce!Joue avec moi!"

Rebecca se retourna ,la tête inclinée .Les joues entaillée jusqu'aux oreilles donnant l'impression d'un sourire diabolique . Le pire fut surement quand elle redressa la tête et qu'à la place de ses yeux vert ,la princesse ne vit que des orbites vide .Raiponce hurla et recula alors que la petite avançait comme un vulgaire pantain . La belle tribucha et se releva avant de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait .

Elle était seule maintenant , seule . Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues .Elle renifla avant de sécher ses larmes du revert de la main . Elle n'était pas seule ,non. Il y avait Hiccup , Jack et puis Mérida! Ils pouvaient l'aider !Elle n'était pas seule !Elle ne l'avait jamais été!

Raiponce traversa la frontière Rebecca à ses trousses et pourtant la petite s'arrêta à la limite des terres de Solaria comme si elle était bloquée.

-"Un...Deux...Trois... Ho Raiponce!Joue avec moi!"

* * *

Jack de son côtés raignait sur un royaume semblable à un village du moyen âge en très TRES grand! La bas ,le rire et la bonne humeur était roi dans le royaume .Enfin... Etait prince étant donné que le roi était Jack.L'argenté aimait se regarder dans le miroir et dire d'un ton royal:" Je suis Jack ,le ROI Jack!" .Snow ridge était sous la neige de façon permanante mais ça ne semblait pas dérangé qui que ce soit .Le roi passait ses journées à jouer avec les enfants à partager ses richesses et laissait volontier son bras droit s'occuper des lois et des taxes . Son bras droit avait une étrange ressemblance avec monsieur Pitch Black,l'ancien psy du jeune homme . C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il lui faisait tant confiance . Tout les matins ,le jeune Frost déscendait en ville et jouait avec les enfants , toujours avec se bout de bois avec lequel il était arrivé . Pour une raison où une autre ,il ne voulait pas se séparer de ce baton . Au fond , ça ne faisait de mal à personne même si il avait l'air stupide avec .

-"Pitch ! Je sors!"Cria le jeune homme  
-"Mais ... Monsieur nous avons tellement de chose à regler avant demain!"s'écria le bras droit du roi  
-" VOUS avez beaucoup de chose à faire ,pas moi!"

L'adolescent éclata de rire et sortit .Il courut jusqu'à la maison de Jamie , l'un des enfants avec qui il s'entendait le mieux et qui lui faisait penser à sa soeur ...Enfin , ça c'est un sujet que le jeune homme évitait avec le plus grand soin. Il frappa à trois reprise à la porte de la vieille maison où vivait son jeune ami mais se fut une femme en sortit visiblement irrité .

-"Bonjour madame ! Je pourrais voir Jamie ? Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire ! Une bataille de boules de neige ,un concour de bonhomme de neige , une course de luge et tout ça avant le couché du soleil!"S'écria le roi  
-"Je suis désolé votre majesté mais Jamie ne sortira pas jouer avec vous aujourd'hui ,ni demain ,plus jamais parce que nous ne croyons plus en vous,nous ne vous faisons plus confiance votre majesté . Ni ma famille ,ni qui que ce soit dans ce royaume!"Rétorqua la dame .

La porte claqua au nez du jeune homme puis toute celle du royaume se firent entendre , Jack frappa aux portes mais personnes ne lui ouvrit ,personne n'essayait de le voir . Aucun enfant . Personne . On ne lui faisait plus confiance . Serait ce sa peur qui se réalisait ? La punition finirait elle par tomber et qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ?!Il y avait encore une personne qui croyait en lui , encore une seule .Jack courut à travers le royaume et retourna dans son chateau fait entièrement de glace ,une idée délirante qu'il chérissait .L'adolescent poussa les portes du chateau et les portes de glace ne tardèrent pas à se fermer. Les domestiques ,ils ne devaient plus avoir confiance en lui ...Jack rentra dans le bureau de Pitch qui était étrangement vide. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui est une ombre passa dans son dos .

-"Pitch?"Appela le roi  
-"Et bien mon roi...N'aviez vous pas des choses à faire pendant que JE me tuais à la tâche ?!"  
-"Enfin ... Pitch..."  
-"Non! C'est monsieur Black pour vous !IMBECILE!"  
-"Quoi?! Je suis le roi!"  
-"Un roi sans aucun sujet? Personne n'a confiance en toi Jack Frost ! Qui aurait confiance en quelqu'un qui aurait tué sa famille en les brulant vif?"  
-"Je ne les ai pas tué ! Je les ai vu mourir et je n'ai RIEN pu faire !"  
-"Peut-importe...Personne ne te fait confiance Jack... Il ne reste que toi ...Toi et tes cauchemarts!"

Pitch se mit enfin face à Jack mais au lieu de l'homme net aux cheveux soigneusement plaqué en arrière ,Pitch était vêtu d'un costume noir ,ses cheveux était en bataille avec un sourire malsain assortit à son regard fou . Pitch semblait se mêler à son ombre . Jack perdu, déchu de son titre tenta de sortir, la porte était vérouillée alors , il regarda la seule sortie . Il prit son élan et se jeta par la fenêtre ,la traversant et atterit dans les buissons au pied du château et se releva en boitant ,il attrapa son baton et couru comme il put . Pitch c'était moqué de lui , il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aidait alors que dès qu'il le pouvait Pitch complotait pour lui voler son ne voulait aller qu'à un endroit et ne voir qu'une personne ,la seule qui avait réussi à lui plaire et pour qui il avait réussis à éprouver un sentiment autre que la rage ou la colère. Alors, il couru la voir avec un peu de chance ,elle ,elle croirait encore en lui.

* * *

Hiccup s'en sortait plutôt bien , il était à la tête d'un village de viking et d'un royaume à la pointe de la technologie ,chez lui, l'intelligence était un don inée pour chaque habitant et une certaine amitié liait chaque habitant. Le brun s'entrainait aussi au dressage de dragon,une chose pour laquelle Krokmou l'aidait beaucoup . L'adolescent passait ses matinée à dirigé le royaume ,ses après midi dans son atelier pour enfin faire le tour de tout les autres . A chaque fois qu'il avait cinq minutes ,Hiccup parfait en vol avec Krokmou ce qui était sans aucuns doute ,l'une des choses qu'il préférait . Des quatres ados,c'était sans aucuns doutes lui qui gouvernait le mieux son royaume .Lui qui était le plus séptique à cette idée s'en sortait . Bien mieux que son père et que Jack . Le jeune homme avait déjà fait un tour dans les autres royaume , il n'avait pas été surpris de l'agressivité dans celui de Mérida , de la colère ,etc...Celui de Jack était épouvantable . Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire et les enfants étaient en quelques sorte les rois et ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné la maturité de leur roi... Raiponce ... Son royaume était sagement gouverné et elle...Elle était ...Tellement douce,tellement belle ... Ce qui était dommage c'est qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jack ,enfin ,c'est ce qu'avait cru comprendre le jeune homme quand il était arrivé ici,il y a trois mois...Si elle était arrivé ici,c'était juste parce ce qu'elle l'avait suivit lui.

En cette après midi , Hiccup achevait les finitions d'une de ses inventions,une épéé capable de s'enflamer . Il c'était inspiré des dragons pour son arme et en était plus que fière .Le jeune homme mit son arme dans son carquois et regarda autour de lui. Ca ne servait à rien de se lancer dans un autre projet , Hiccup était rêveur aujourd'hui ... Le roi se dit qu'il valait peut-être avancé toute ses activitées,comme ça il aurait le temps d'aller voir Raiponce ... Pas de lui parler évidemment ,non...Hiccup sortit suivit de Krokmou . Un groupe de filles au loin le regardèrent brun plaisait à beaucoup de filles ici, une chose qui n'aurait pas été possible avant ...Il fallait dire que les changements de "la voix" était tout à son avantage .Hiccup quitta le vilage et rentra dans la ville toujours en pensant à une certaine princesse c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'état des rues .Le brun avança jusqu'à la place avant de se faire pousser par l'un des habitant du royaume.

-"Les dragons!"

Des dragons ? Rien d'étonnant , ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les rues de Berk... Quand il releva la tête , il comprit que quelque chose n'allait royaume était en feu les habitant éteignait les flammes tandis que les vikings arrêtait les peu de temps tout fut finit . Hiccup aidait quelques blessé à sortir des décombres d'une maison quand un viking se planta devant lui .

-"Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda Hiccup  
-"Votre idée de dragons en ville était la pire chose possible . On ne peut pas faire ami-ami avec ces choses . Il n'y a qu'une façon de cohabiter avec eux :en les tuant !"  
-"Il en est hors de question ."Coupa le roi  
-"Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis cette fois mon roi . Ils ont fait trop de dégats."

Le viking sortit son épée couverte de sang de dragon . Hiccup resta imperturbable alors qu'au fond ,il paniquait . Krokmou se mit à grogner et le roi lui fit signe de ne pas bouger .

-" Albert ,range ton arme ."  
-"Vous êtes seul cette fois mon roi .Ce dragon doit mourir ,comme les autres ."  
-"Je le protègerai ,au prix de ma vie si il le faut!"Cria l'adolescent

Le regard des habitant s'assombrit et Albert se rapprocha dangeureusement d'hiccup et de son dragon . Alors ,le roi ne réfléchit pas et mit son casque avant de monter sur Krokmou .Le dragon s'envola ,échappant ainsi à la lame d'Albert le sanguinaire .Le brun vola vers Solaria dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide au près de Raiponce , peut-être pourrait elle garder Krokmou ? Hiccup fut surpris de voir la princesse courir en direction de Berk .Alors , il descendit faisant crier la jolie blonde .

-"Qui êtes vous ?!

Hiccup enleva son casque et se recoiffa avant de voir l'air affolé de la jeune fille armée d'une poêle

-"Raiponce ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? "  
-"C'est affreux Hiccup! Affreux ! Mon royaume ! Le soleil à disparut , le peuple aussi ...Il=il ne reste que Rebecca mais ...Mais elle n'est plus elle même ! Elle voulait jouer avec moi et puis il y avait se brouillard!"  
-"Raiponce! Calme toi,je n'y comprend rien!"  
-"Mon cauchemart,ma peur , c'est elle ...Je-Je suis venue te voir parce que j'avais peur d'être seule ..."  
-"Tant que je serai la Raiponce , tu ne seras jamais seule ..."

Raiponce planta son regard vert qui faisait tant rêver le jeune homme dans ceux du roi . Elle refoula des larmes avant de se glisser dans les bras de l'adolescent . Hiccup resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire avant de refermer ses bras sur la jeune fille . Il ne la laissera jamais seule , elle ne fera jamais face à ses cauchemart maintenant qu'il était la .Sans un un mot de plus , les deux ados montèrent sur Krokmou,Hiccup remit son casque et Raiponce ferma les yeux tout en mettant les bras autour du torse du jeune homme. Le dragon s'envola en direction de la nouvelle Ecosse.

* * *

Mérida ,reine Mérida précisément reignait avec fermeté sur son royaume . Si quelqu'un la contredisait ,il suffisait qu'elle le menace avec ses flèches pour qu'il se taise et lui fiche la paix. La rousse accueillait dans sa partie du monde tout les plus grand guerriers , les plus dangeureux et surtout les plus fort ! Elle aimait gouverné et ne s'en lassait pas . Elle se battait toute la journée ,elle s'entrainait à l'arc ,dormait jusqu'à midi ou plus et pouvait enfin poser son arc sur la table ! Sa mère s'y était toujours opposé au plus grand malheur de sa fille . La nouvelle Ecosse était l'opposé de l'ancienne Ecosse ,le contraire des règles stupide de sa mère .C'était juste le monde idéal .

Il était treize heure quand Mérida se réveilla enfin ,ses boucles rousse devant les yeux ,elle repoussa sa cheveulure en arrière et enfila sa robe verte émeraude ,la "reine " passa rapidement devant le miroir . Elle regarda l'état de ses cheveux tout en se rappelant les heures où sa mère essayait de la coiffer laissant sa fille subir une douleur affreuse au crane .La rousse attacha son carquois à sa taille et mit son arc dans son dos et descendit les marches en courant ,en prenant soin de prendre une pomme au passage et sortit .Quand elle ouvrit la porte la première chose qu'elle vit fut une tache bleu courir ou boiter ou courir-boiter jusqu'au château .mérida fronça les sourcils en voyant Jack face à elle .

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais la triple idiots ?"Pesta la rousse  
-"J'ai besoin d'aide ... Pitch c'est moquer de moi ..."  
-"Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?"  
-" Il m'a détroné ,plus personne ne croit en moi , j'avais nul part ou aller et j'ai cru que toi peut-être ..."  
-"Que moi quoi? "  
-"J'ai cru que tu avais confiance en moi parce que ...Moi j'ai confiance en toi . Laisse tomber , c'était stupide , j'aurais du demander de l'aire à Raiponce ou Hiccup."

Mérida fit une grimace et ne rajouta rien alors que Jack faisait demi-tour .Elle fit une grimace et s'apprêtait à le retenir quand un dragon surgit de nul part pour se poser au pied du dragon de Berk qui se perde pour finir ici , c'était déjà arrivé mais la ,c'était différent .Hiccup aida Raiponce à descendre alors que Jack les rejoignait suivit par Mérida.

-"C'est une réunion ?!"Râla la rousse  
-"On est venu chercher refuge "Expliqua Hiccup" A Berk ,on essaye de tuer Krokmou alors je suis allé à Solaria mais la bas ,la ville à prit des allures post apocalyptique ..."  
-"De mon côtès j'ai été déchu de mon poste..."Soupira Jack  
-"C'est un petit peu notre cas à tous ."Fit remarquer le brun visiblement irrité  
-"Parlez pour vous , moi ,mon royaume va très bien !"Rétorqua la reine

La belle fit un geste de la main pour montrer son royaume ,tout semblait normal ...Pourtant , le sol se mit à trembler violement .Le sol s'ouvrit et la nouvelle Ecosse sembla s'enfoncer sous terre .

-" Ho non...Je dois faire quelque chose !"Cria Mérida

Jack la retint et la força à faire volte face

-" Non! Tu ne peux rien faire ,ce serai du suicide! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller !"

Hiccup mit Raiponce sur Krokmou et força Mérida à monter . Il ordonna à son ex chat de les mettre à l'abris .

-"Et pour nous?"Demanda Jack  
-"On se démerde , j'espère que tu es rapide ."Rétorqua le blond  
-"Je suis surtout blessé." Fit remarqué Jack sur le même ton .

Le brun regarda autour d'eux jusqu'à voir une catapulte . Il couru jusque la et aida Jack à monté , il le rejoint le levié en main .

-"C'est quoi ton plan ?"Demanda Jack  
-"Je crois que c'est plutôt évident ..."

La nouvelle Ecosse s'enfonça encore d'avantage sous terre mais le roi de Berk attendit encore avant d'abaisser le levier . Les deux ados furent propulsé dans les airs sauf qu'Hiccup était plus lourd . Jack attérit à la "surface " et Hiccup contre la paroie , il se retint grace à sa main mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas . Il avait sauvé le gars qu'il ne supportait pas mais il n'était pas foutu de se sauver lui même!

-"Hiccup!"Hurla Raiponce .

Jack se releva , donna son baton à la rousse . Il se jeta en avant et attrapa la main d'Hiccup au moment où il lachait prise .L'argenté tira parvint à hisser le brun en sécurité alors que la nouvelle Ecosse était sous terre .Le roi de Berk resta un moment surpris , le gars qu'il ne suportait pas venait de lui sauver la vie . Hiccup se releva alors que Jack lui lancait avec un large sourire .

-"On est quitte comme ça !"

Le brun haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre les autres .

-"Il doit y avoir une logique ... "La peur d'être oublié...La peur de perdre la confiance des autres...La peur d'être seul ...La peur d'être incapable de sauver ...Quatre peur: les vôtres..." Mais oui! Nous avons été confronté à nos peurs"s'écria Hiccup  
-"Je me suis retrouvée seule ... Oublié ..."Murmura Raiponce  
-"Plus personne ne croit en moi ,personne ne me fait confiance ..."Soupira Jack  
-"J'ai été incapable de sauver mon royaume ."Râla Mérida  
-"Et moi je me suis retrouvé seul ."finit Hiccup"Mais si on y réfléchit bien ... Raiponce tu n'es pas seule ,nous sommes tous les trois la pour toi ,moi je le suis en tout cas . Jack , nous avons confiance en toi ,moi oui.Mérida , tu nous as sauvé (d'une certaine façon,voir pas )."  
-"Donc si je comprend... Tant que nous sommes enssemble ,nous échappons à nos "cauchemart ? "Marmonna la rousse  
-"Je pense... Alors ? On tente le coup?"Demanda Jack  
-"Moi je suis d'accord!"murmura La blonde  
-"J'ai pas trop le choix , je n'ai plus de royaume ..."Marmonna la reine  
-"J'en suis si Hic' aussi !"rajouta Jack  
-"Hic' c'est censé être moi?"  
-"oui!"Répondit Jack  
-"J'ai promis que je n'abandonnerai pas Raiponce et je suis un homme de parole ...Le fait est qu'aucun de nos royaume ne peut nous accueillir tous ..."Répondit le brun  
-"Nos royaumes ,non mais ... En dehors ? Je veux dire ,il n'y à pas qu'eux ? il y en a surement d'autre ou des morceau de terre ou l'on pourrait vivre ..."murmura la blonde

Tous se regardèrent avant de sourire

-"Alors ... On part pour l'inconnu? Pour le nouveau monde du nouveau monde ? "S'éctasia Jack

Alors sans un mot de plus ,Hiccup et Raiponce montèrent sur Krokmou et décolèrent alors que Mérida et Jack les suivaient au sol .

* * *

**_Little Sayuri_ _Qui c'est ? Hm... Mystère et boule de gomme :3 Ce chapitre et vachement plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il te plaira :3_**

Voila ce qui change la vie des jeunes rois et reines parcontre je pense me concentrer sur leur relation un moment .  
Alors ... Je me concentre sur l'histoire ou sur leurs relation ? Laissez un avis *-*


End file.
